Love and Warriors
by Yokko Kurama
Summary: Loosely based on DW5 and select characters. A tale of love and war, piracy and nobility, blood, revenge and honor.
1. Introductions

This story was written by a duo via IM. Wei Xian belongs to me (shown as Y) and Mao Yu belongs to my friend Jin (shown as J). I tried to keep the original format.

I apologize for any misconceptions, errors, etc. Again, We wrote this out of fun, like dumb little kids.

*YAOI warning (later on)*

.....................................................................................................................................

**CH1 part 1 **Introductions**  
**

J: "_Improvements fills the times, the city of Yuyang doing strong under the empire of Han. We can only move forward and-_..no no, it sounds so...so formal. How does it sound scribe?" An older man looked up from his brush and scroll, tierdly rubbing his shaven face. "If the young master does not approve of his own words, should I have faith enough to keep this parchment or cast it aside in favor of new ones?" "Y-..you're right, I should just...but my cousin, I assume he knows of everything I speak- It's just...it sounds unlike anything that makes sense to me." "Young master should not doubt himself." Pacing, a young man of about nineteen years fluttered about in a gold and purple robe. Dressed as nobility. Born as nobility. His father in favor of the late Emperor Wu. Always reminding him of that time he was in service to the great emperor Wu, always of that time. They were the upstanding nobles of Yuyang, the port city beside the kingdom seat of Gaungyang. They were not Gaungyang, but important enough to require a noble to supervise. Luckly enough, his father held such a position. The privileged life of a young noble. Footsteps thundered down the halls of the estate's open halls, "Mao Yu! Mao Yu! Look what mother has sent me! You must look!" The ebony-haired youth sighed as the doors to the room were slid open in a mighty commotion. "Minsheng, please...can you not recognize when someone is busy, I have things to do-" "Mao Yu! Look! Mother sent me a blade, look! Look how lovely it is!" The eldest slowly knelt, taking the young eight year old on his knee, "Fine, scribe we shall continue later, forgive my younger brother of his impatient ways." "As you wish young master." "Ah, let's see...such a fine blade, a dagger, for Minsheng." Mao Yu's green eyes fixed on the jade cut sheath, touching it gingerly. Such was a typical day, his younger brother's doting on his presence, but today was odd, he'd not seen Jinhai since morning. "Minsheng, where is your brother?"

Y: The black seas churned quietly around a fleet of dark junks, their square sails turning against the wind. Ahead of them, in the water was a burning ship, a horse and treasure vessel, now split into large chunks of floating debris, no men alive among the damage. Pirates had overtaken the valuable junk, ramming the hull, knocking loose the large sailing rudder while filthy, haggard men swarmed the high decks and plundered the holds. Among them was a young, pale-eyed scavenger of 'mixed-blood', his dark hair streaked with lighter browns by the salt and the sun. He cried like his fellow raiders, swinging a large curved sword over his head, cleaving another man in two. This was for treasure, but moreover, this was for kicks. The ship was on its way to Guangyang, but would never make it. "Take whatever valuables you can carry, bring back any women alive." His boss had ordered them all, " And no keeping anything to yourself, Wei Xian. I don't want to have to throw you overboard for thievery." The youth had rolled his eyes, a lean, but muscular 20-year-old that the famine and waves had sapped out anything but solid tissue and bone from. His body was marked with many deep scars already that showed just what kinds of weapons had met him. " Let this be a lesson to the Emperor Wu. These are our waters." La Ji boomed to his men as they crawled back to their own junks, storing away goods.

J: Minsheng looked up at his brother with big brown orbs, "Umm, father is scolding him again. He got into another fight while wandering..." Mao Yu smiled sadly, gently lifting the child from his frame, "Jinhai must learn to fight his own battles." "Yeah." The little boy murmured, distracted by his new plaything. Feet thundered down the hallway once more, a vassal looking extremely stressed, "Young master, there has been some news sent of a disturbance caused from a cargo ship on it's way to Guangyang, if you will, your father demands your presence." The man bowed politely, Mao Yu getting up. "I'll be there in just a moment." Minsheng glanced up at his brother, "Why not go play out in the garden today? It's beautiful outside." The boy grinned, "Okay!" Mao Yu smiled, watching the youth trot away, then sighed, running a hand through his bangs, "I'm coming." He muttered, following the vassal.

Y: The pirates spent another hour pillaging the area until the ship had sunken below the gray-blue surface, leaving only a chimney of smoke to finish rising into the sky. The junk fleet sailed on, moving away from the Continent now, to watch from afar. A woman had been recovered from a smaller ship, overtaken that day almost by accident, having just been in the way of the cruel La Ji. It was a fishing vessel that was quickly overturned, the man and his son pierced with arrows and spears and drowned in the seafoam. The wench had been dragged aboard and kept in the hold from sight, though not from the minds of the other pirates on board.

J: Slowly entering the main chamber, the dark-haired youth bowed in acknowledgment of his father. His younger brother sat before the elder, his face carrying a plum colored bruse under his eye. Lord Tao Yu glanced over at his eldest, praising the air, "Ah, so my first born arrives. You have heard the news." "Yes my lord, you seek me? Your advisers provide much better counsel than I." "My son, it is time you met your place at my side. Not just free-footing with the weaponry." "My lord..." Jinhai passed a smile at the other, Mao Yu only frowning as if to scold him, the boy no longer smiling. Sitting beside his brother, Mao Yu looked up to his lord, "Do you have plans to make action on this father?" "I was hopeful about you joining the captain here on the investigation of this crime...but in light of the situation, perhaps this can wait."

Y: Much of the time spent sailing on as ship was waiting, doing little to nothing until an enemy junk came along or they checked into port. Wei Xian lay flat on the deck in the sun, feeling the boat rock, hearing the waves licking at the hull and the sails rustle in the breeze. They were a 4-junk fleet, haunting the seas for weeks at a time before returning to land to threaten food and hospitality out of the shore residents. The salted air fluttered wisps of the youth's dark hair over his pale eyes. They were an ice blue, but ringed with a swollen pink, as if he were constantly ill or had been in a cloud of smoke too long. That was just the way Xian looked. He was a renegade like most of these men. He had no family and had done many ill deeds. But he was a good robber, so he was kept relatively alive and taken care of. Folding his arms behind his head, the male scowled, thinking about demanding his own ship and how he'd been turned down. He was a great pirate, but La Ji had said he was too reckless and dangerous for his own junk.

J: "Now, if I may, I thank you for your presence Mao Yu, please...accompany your brother from my view." The two answering in respect, then left. Mao Yu dragged the other from sight, before stopping and tending to the swollen face. "Ah, Mao, don't touch it!" The seventeen year old pleaded. "Hold your tongue." The elder frowned, "Oh Jinhai, what've you done now?" "Nothing, I swear...I was just out with some friends-" "Those little monster urchins you call friends are nothing but trash." "Mao don't say stuff like that..you sound like father." "Is he not right? Always right...they are the dirt you spit on, I forbid you from going out with them." "You're too late.." Mao Yu looked furious, "You should be glad I've never raised my fist against you brother-" "No..father has already forbade me.. I care not. There are those ships coming in." The older brother sighed, dragging Jinhai behind him, "Push thoughts of the outside from your mind. You are in trouble anyway." "But Mao! Those pirates...the ones who overran the ships for GuangYang. I hear they will be close, you can see them and everything!" "How..close?"

Y: The day slowly faded into evening, the small pirate fleet of junks dropping anchor several miles off the coast. They could be seen in the mist, but the pirates themselves had watchmen to assure they would never be ambushed. It was as if La ji was taunting the Continent to come and destroy him while he rested. -- Or not. Wei Xian frowned as he heard a shriek from his captain's quarters, the woman having been dragged on deck, kicking and screaming, pleading, her long black hair unwound from it's tie, face scrunched with tears. She was mourning the death of her family, and would mourn even more the next day. Xian slid down from the railing and waited by La Ji's door impatiently before bursting in. The older pirate growled, the wench, her clothes torn, scrambling over a desk, hair unkempt, eyes still waterlogged. She clutched the front of her hanfu over her chest.

J: Sitting on the deck, their feet mingling in the grass, Mao Yu gently applied a green salve on his brother's face. "The swelling should stop. Now tell me, what of these ships?" Jinhai grinned, "You'll take me with you if you go?" "Out of the question." Mao Yu sighed, scratching his head. 'Fooling around in the weaponry' his father said. Hah. "I will not tell you...unless you take me with you." This made the eldest angry. "And who will protect you when I am not there? I can not watch over you forever. You get into a beggar's fight and look what becomes of you!" Jinhai looked down, "I-..I just want to be more like yo-" "No. Don't you EVER speak like that. Now you will tell me." Jinhai frowned, "They're on the coast, I was informed and was going to venture tonight. Just as a game, to see how far we could get." "Yes, you and those little hoodlums. I can picture you being hung or cut up as we speak. You will not inform father of my whereabouts. He doesn't think I am fit enough to join the general on sea. I'll prove that I am fully capable." "Mao, please let me!" "I said no, and my word is absolute. Now go...I need to think."

Y: Wei Xian argued with La Ji, raising his voice and lowering it when the other did so. He was not afraid of his captain. The cold youth snapped at the woman to shut up whenever she began her hysterics again in hearing them. He wanted the first go at this new piece of meat, he demanded, arguing that the woman wouldn't be good enough for La Ji. He should give her to the men, because usually he left them with someone only half alive or already a corpse. The sea was a lonely place and they had not been at port for awhile.

J: Mao Yu thought out the idea, finding it reckless and something his father would not approve of. Scowling at the thought, the man looked at the sky, it was getting dark. Changing his dress into tight fitting cloth, much like Wu's assassins wore. The male was aware of the way the Japanese did things. It was efficient, but they were not ninjas. They were merely assassins. Those who he trained with, and one close friend would join him tonight. The problem was he was a spear wielder, not a wire and toggle kind-of-guy. These pirates were bothersome, so he would have to be a bother of his own. Mounting in the dead of night with seven others, the group left. Unbeknownst to Mao Yu, Jinhai was one of the cloaked men riding towards the junks on the coast.

Y: The reckless youth and his captain argued until it came to blows, the nimble Wei Xian avoiding a solid punch, but leaving the quarters anyway. He scowled, folding his arms, looking like a stubborn child, his bottom lip extended. La Ji had told him he was a fool and too bold and that he would not get an inch of any woman for a long time, teasingly telling him to go spend time with the men below deck who would enjoy his youthful flesh. The pale-eyed male stabbed a dagger into the railing of the junk, kicking an oar out of its holder. He stared angrily out at the sea, thinking to steal a smaller boat hanging off the side and visit port for some fun. He could get a real woman if he tried.

J: They could be spotted from the coast, the horses tied down and a boat having been prepared. The group was stealthy, aside from the one who lagged. He was not questioned right away but eyed by Mao Yu as the boat which appeared to be floating junk made it's way out. "Your mission is clear, take out as many as you can as quickly as possible, Li Bai, you stay with me and-" Pointing to the pairs, the man continued, "If you are to die tonight, then think of it as a right of passage, no man should die without taking at least ten other lives. Am I clear?" The others agreed and eventually as the boats came into sight, they knew they would be spotted. Keeping low, the heap gliding through the mist until it lodged against one of the lesser junks. Mao Yu kept his spear by his side, his fingers itching to release it's fury. The others the same with their weapons of choice. Only Jinhai, with the typical sword was worried now.

Y: The look outs gave a call to the men below deck, the captain too "busy" to be bothered. One watchmen prodded the small floating piles with an oar lifting the rags and shuffling some of the material on them. Wei Xian knew better, unsheathing his sword, sitting up on the far end of the boat, watching. More men emerged on the decks, the other junks observing, waiting.

J: The raft seemed harmless enough, now from the farthest junk, the eight men emerging from the depths. Muffled sounds of choking and commotion from the far back. The one with the spear leading the group to dismantle the pirates on the farthest junk. All seven talented men seemed to have their hands full, the weak Jinhai avoiding combat and hiding. They were spotted, but with the jumble at the raft, the men got stuck on one another in turning around. So far the eight had not been struck down, the spear wielder landing the most collateral, appearing to be the most furious and skilled. Two men striking at the spear holder, only to hand their weapons disarmed and end up in the waters behind them. Now Jinhai being attacked, Mao Yu moved in to defend him, gaining a minor slash on his right arm, marking him. "Why don't you fight?" The man scowled through barred teeth, fending the attacker off. Jinhai whimpering, "Mao! It's me! I'm sorry!" At this, Mao Yu's expression grew frightened, calling out to one of the others, "Li Bai! Stay with Jinhai!" The man obliging silently. The figured were all clothed up to their eyes, the only 'visible' part of them.

Y: Despite many injuries, the pirates swarmed back, Wei Xian joining the fray with a taste for combat. If he could not have a woman, than killing would do. He struck one down, but had not finished him, his pale eyes fixing on a small group of the attackers, huddled just outside of the scramble. The cruel youth raised his sword, but was stopped. " Do not kill them. Have these boys captured and held!" La Ji shouted, holding one by the neck, restrained, the mask torn off. They were important youths from the shore and could be used for ransom. " I want them all brought on my deck! Alive! Now get them!" The captain commanded, the sea pillagers surging over the group, Wei Xian seizing a masked youth that had moved away from the huddle, the dark-clothed other putting up quite a fight. Once as many of the ambushers could be found were captured, their cloaks were removed, exposing their faces and identities. They would be kept in the hold in an iron-barred cage until further notice. The woman that La Ji had kept was dead, her throat slit during the attack and her body pushed off the junk into the swirling water.

J: After the others had gone down, Mao Yu found himself the only 'ambusher' left. Sweat trickling down his covered face, his spear held out, daring anyone to come near. Like a trapped animal, rearing to lash out at a hand that would try to grab it. His green eyes shifting nervously. His brother had been taken and Li Bai was the last from him. Swallowing roughly, the youth stood his ground, now in a circle of angry seafaring men. Pirates. At one approaching, the youth quickly did him in, jabbing him in the throat with the blade, then cracking the skull with the end pole. Hoping this would be incentive enough to keep the others at bay for a moment. But regardless, they slowly swallowed the distance between he and themselves; he being a long ranged fighter could not move his spear very much.

Y: A strong, almost fair-skinned hand seized the end of the spear behind the blade, stopping it, Wei Xian smirking at the last intruder. " Surrender. You've been caught. If you don't go quietly, we will maim you until you do." He showed his teeth, the canines pointy and overall white, a few back molars made of silver. Pale ice-colored orbs ringed in sickly pink glared the youth down, the Chinese character for power etched onto one cheek. While subduing the attacker, Wei stood nonchalantly, frowning with disgust at the dead pirate. " Clean up this mess, will you?" He said to the others, getting angry roars of contempt in return, hearing complaints about how the captain would have his head later. The male was practically Mao's age, a teal-dyed coat flapping around his sturdy shoulders, ripped chest exposed, tempting. There was a chunk out of one of his ears, the marred boy still seeming very savvy despite his age and damage.

J: Mao Yu scowled through the cloth, quickly dropped to his feet, swiping Wei's from under him. Re-applying his spear, he pressed the tip into the older man's neck, "So maim me." The male hissed, raising the weapon to jab down into the other's supple flesh, his green eyes blaring with bitterness. No one aside from his father could tell him what to do. No one.

Y: The group seemed amused by this sudden turn of events chuckling as Wei hit the floor, his piercing, fearless eyes glaring at the other with the spear. As the weapon was raised, the cunning pirate rolled quickly to one side, diving into the attacker, knocking his spear from him, pinning the boy beneath his weight against the deck. His own sword had spun from reach, but was unneccessary now. Wei Xian straddled the intruder, tearing his mask off. " Are you really that hungry for pain? You will be locked up with your friends whether you stab me or not, boy." His hands clenched Mao's wrists, pressing them into his ribs, sitting on the other still.

J: Unlike the others, Mao had a prettier face, much like a woman. Though the scowling was unpleasant. Trying to wiggle from under the other's weight, the boy growled, his feet attempting to push himself over, the limbs moving around a bit before he slowly tired himself out. Panting softly, the green eyed male glared up at the other, "Well then I wish I would've stabbed you, it would've made me feel better." With that the younger boy spat at the other.

Y: "You'll wish a lot more before the end of this." Wei sneered smoothly, not flinching as the spit hit his face. He smirked, wiping it off, licking his wet hand, trying to disgust the other. "Take him to the brig with the others." La Ji ordered, the other scallywags scattering off, no longer interested. " And, since Wei Xian here has been so good at capturing the boy, he can guard them all down in the hold. " The youth's toothy smirk became a quick scowl as he jostled the intruder forward, Mao's hands now tied behind his back. The boy was led down into the innards of the large junk and prodded into the iron cage with the others, the snide half-breed taking a seat on a trunk against the opposite wall. He folded his arms, thinking ill of the captain again.

J: After being shoved in the cage, the young noble scowled, sitting against a wall with the others. They were all bound and their visages visible. Jinhai looked sympathetically at his older brother, Mao Yu only frowning in a disappointed way. "Mao! I'm sorry I-" "Don't call me by name, you fool!" "I-...I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry-" "Yes, you weren't thinking. If something had happened, you could've told father...but no, you weren't thinking...This could have been avoided if you had been. I am disappointed in you.." The younger brother looked down while Mao moved a small file from his cloth, clutching it between the tied hands, slowly moving it up.

Y: Wei sat watching the group silently, thinking to himself and listening at the same time. After a while, he slid down from the trunk and went to the cage. " You can't deny your brother what you are going to have." He replied, interjecting, opening the brig door, holding out a hand to Mao. " Give me that blade you're carrying before you cut your wrists. " The pirate wasn't dumb or unobservant. He frowned, sighing. It was getting to be late, the captain and men going to their cramped quarters for sleep, one watchman posted. " If you listen to me, something new will happen. Now give me that blade by dropping it, Mao."

J: The young noble scowled, slowly dropped the file. "It's a file...not a blade." He grumbled, scowling at the other bitterly. The others glanced at one another, then at Wei. At hearing the other say his name, it only displeased the young noble more, "If you please, you horrible creature, call me anything besides that, you bring shame to that name in saying it."

Y: "Well then. I won't be saying it. If you'll all shut up and be silent, you'll be much better off. " The 'sickly' pale-eyed youth left the hold for a moment, the ship just creaking as it rested on the untamed waves. The lantern light flickered orange down in the ship, the pirate returning with rope. " Now, don't ask questions, just hold still. " Wei ordered flatly, but quietly, tying each along the line, making a sort of chain gang.

J: None of them spoke, just watching the loathed pirate do as he pleased. The one who did speak up was the ever defiant Mao. "What are you doing?" He grumbled in an annoyed fashion.

Y: At the question, Wei paused and pressed his face into the other's, only an inch away. "Keep talking like that and it won't be good. Unless you want your brother and your comrades to die on this ship." The strong vagabond pried open the brig door and grabbed the rope. " Now--follow me and stay in your little group. Don't ask any more questions. Don't talk. Don't make any sound."

J: Mao Yu swallowed his pride as much as he could, following in silence. He would protect the others and his brother, despite his anger. The group remained silent as well, feeling a bit of remorse for their defiant leader. He gave them courage, but it seemed his pride needed to be pushed aside for now.

Y: Wei had sent the watchman to investigate some activity in the water at the stern of the junk, something in the debris from the raft, he had said. Now the deck was empty and dark, a sliver of the moon dimly lighting the dark ship and waves. The pirate pulled the group into one of the small lifeboats hanging off the junk's side, lowering the vessel into the water. He had stolen an oar as well, paddling the small ship towards the shore under the slip of darkness. " Stay low in the boat." He advised, his dragon coat flapping in the breeze, showing the lower half of his torso from time to time. Mao's spear and his curved sword were on board, the pirate half expecting the stupid noble to stab him while he paddled their asses back to the Continent.

J: The group obeyed, much to Mao's surprise at the other's action. Maybe this man wasn't so bad, as he'd first thought. Maybe this would be a better break than he thought. Regardless, the binds were not so difficult to deal with and they could easily over power the single man if things fell out of favor.

Y: Far enough from the ships, Wei just let the tide wash them into port, setting the oar back into the boat. He sat back, glancing at the group. "Don't get any ideas. Your last ones were foolish enough." Wei Xian thought of how he could exploit these boys, finding that on land a ransom wouldn't do. Did they have any valuables on them? He guessed not. Smirking, the relaxed pirate didn't seem too worried, just happy to foil La Ji's plans.

J: Mao remained silent, his hopes for the other actually being decent still floating around comfortably in his mind. Why would he take them all off the ship? He didn't harm any of them either, not that he was aware of.

Y: The boat gracefully slid onto the sand near a wooden dock, the pirate slowly getting up and out. " Well, you're on your own now. Go back to wherever you came from." He didn't bother untying them, tossing Mao's confiscated file into the boat and picking up his weapon. Wei shrugged, walking further on shore, figuring they could handle the rest themselves.

J: Mao was surprised but after what seemed like an hour, the group got themselves untied and wandered away as quickly as possible. Their horses were most likely gone and the bunch merely walked back and had returned by dawn the next morning. Aside from Mao Yu's new found mark on his arm, everything was accounted for. The two young masters arrived home safely, nothing being explained.

Y: La Ji was furious when he awoke, tearing up the ransom and instead putting a reward out for the pirate that got ahold of Wei Xian, or at least could present the boy's "severed half-breed head. " So the renegade youth had lost his troupe, but found worth in betraying La Ji. He would find plenty of women here and none would be killed or confiscated from him. And someday, Wei would get his own fleet, or at least his own army, to terrorize some people somewhere. A belled bracelet jingled softly around his wrist, the boy buttoning up his overcoat to hide the brand "Pirate" that was tattooed on one of his ribs.

J: By the morning, the young nobles had returned to their normal duties, Mao Yu having the scribe return to finish his letters and young Jinhai running off despite his father and brother's wishes. The young master wandering the streets dressed in a common folk's attire. The one difference was his hair was neat and his flesh was untainted like many of the urchins that roamed around. "So you actually saw them Jinhai?" "I not only saw them, I fought them too!" The other boys were in awe, Jinhai basking in the false glory. "Yeah, I even had to protect my older brother from this big pirate guy, almost stabbed him if they hadn't pulled me off." "That's so cool Jinhai!"

Y: For once, Wei Xian stayed out of trouble, buying a large-brimmed straw hat to hide his unusual hair and face, and a huafu to cover his unmistakable marked body and seafaring garb. He still stole from the fruit market to eat, but persuaded a good prostitute in the night to ease his tensions. After the plundering and the women however, the bitter youth grew bored. He wanted to fight battles, not live like a peasant.

J: The days drew long and hot. Mao finding himself practicing archery out in the gardens while his younger brother was tutored endlessly and Jinhai continued to sneak around without heed. Li Bai stopped by from time to time to talk, now bearing news as the topless Mao fired arrows into a target. "So, that guy is wanted by his own people? Good. No skin off my bones." Li Bai sighed, "Yes, but I figured you'd like to know the world outside your hobble." "Mmn. Thank you Li Bai, you're a valuable individual." The short haired male nodded, "Don't you ever get bored here?" Firing arrow after arrow into the center, Mao Yu paused to think. "No, not really. I have many things to occupy wasted time. Like this, for example." "Like this, this has been mastered, come with me, we can spy on your brother, or we can chase girls...like normal men should." "Ah, but you see my friend, we are not normal men, we are above normal. When it comes time for a wife, our fathers shall prepare one of each of us, as it is tradition." The youth rolled his eyes, speaking in sarcasm. "Come on Mao Yu...life is more exciting than...nobility."

............................................................................

*phew* Editing is a pain lol


	2. Captive

**CH1 Prt 2** Captive

Y: A series of killings -above normal- began in the city, usually liquor merchants or merchants of expensive trades being slaughtered in the streets. Fights that broke out among wasted men ended in bloodshed, the only connection being a straw hat and a dirty huafu, sometimes a pair of swollen eyes. Wei Xian was agitating in such a dull town, but couldn't take to the seas so easily. He needed a craft, which wouldn't be too hard to get, but most pirates were out looking for him now, soon the city guards would be too. The youth started drinking heavily that afternoon into the night, well beyond coherence, eventually getting himself into an unfamiliar crowd that was familiar with him.

J: The young lord was coaxed from the safety of his estate and brought into town. Li Bai having the man change into more homely clothing, making Mao Yu itch and complain. When they bought sweet treats, Mao Yu would complain how cheap they looked and how they were too sweet for his liking. When they talked to girls, Mao would complained that they looked more like whores than girls. It was awkward.. socially. And mentally draining.

Y: Wei scowled, waking up in a cell out of the darkness, his body battered, bleeding. He felt as if he'd been run over by a thousand horses. The youth groaned, laying his head back on the cool floor, his huafu gone, the hat too and his overcoat. They left him nothing but his slacks and jewelry, and some decent shackles. So he was in prison, he guessed before drifting off. No matter, he would escape before he was tried and executed.

J: Word had traveled down the vine that one of the pirates had been caught. This caught wind of some of the commoners and thoroughly pleased the lord of Yuyang that his guards did something right for once. Upon hearing the rumors, Mao Yu was utterly delighted, now demanding to visit the prison as soon as humanly possible. Li Bai allowed the youth to wander on his own, wanting to stay with the women. Mao reached the place, demanding to see the pirate. A guard, startled by the young lord, led him to the cell, where the youth peered in happily. "How ironic...that we meet like this.." he called to the man.

Y: The young pirate's sturdy back was facing Mao, but he could tell who it was speaking snidely to him. Wei Xian didn't even open his ringed eyes. He was too tired now for an escape. He had to bide his time, though the annoying noble was making it harder. The pirate was slightly chilled in the cell, his lean body exposed, tattoos and brands spotting a lot of his torso and one shoulder. Deep scars continued. After a while, the cold male responded. " What? Did you say something, Mao?"

J: "Ouch, do not burn me with your tongue sir." The man smirked, looking at the guard, "You, I want to buy his freedom. Bring me his papers." "B-but my lord, your father-" "I will speak with my father, give me his papers." The man nodded, wandering away. "Call this...pay back...sort of. I've been very bored you see...and I think I'd like you to be my new source of entertainment." "The papers my lord." Mao Yu grinned, "You're a bit pricey for a mongrel, but I could buy a nice horse for much more." Pressing a ring in a small cup of hot wax the guard brought, the young noble marked the paper for the man's freedom. "I want him wrapped and brought to the estate, I suggest getting a few more men..." The guard seemed flustered. "See you tonight, Pirate." The male chuckled, leaving the prison.

Y: Wei shivered internally, wondering what was up. He spat on the dirt floor, feeling sour, as if he'd been bought like a slave. That had happened before, many bad things had, the blue-eyed pirate not liking to remember. Wei Xian swallowed, staring harshly at the far wall, still not getting up. He examined his binds, thinking he'd have to escape sooner than he'd planned.

J: Night did not come soon enough, the usually content master, now extremely satisfied with himself. He paced around his quarters, awaiting his new gift to himself. The pirate who bound him -what a delicious thing. Beaming to himself, he waited. The guards should be escorting his prize any minute.

Y: It took much longer than expected, the difficult Wei Xian attempting several escapes. He had undone his shackles when the guards weren't looking and picked the hinges to his "sturdy" cell, having to be caught and re-arrested. Then upon his departure, he tried twice more. Nearly escaping as he was being moved into a carriage, subdued by a spear in the shoulder. They couldn't kill him now that he was bought, but the pirate wouldn't go quietly. Heavy iron chains for locking down whole junks were thrown around the wily man and he was delivered to his destination, still kicking and screaming- insults.

J: At the pirate's arrival Mao Yu could only beam more; the man was brought against his will. It was a twisted form of retribution, but retribution nonetheless. Seeing the guards to his chambers, the young lord had the man 'quietly' brought in and chained to the wall. After the men left, Mao Yu grinned, sitting across from the mostly bare pirate. "Do you have a name, or should I call you 'he' or 'it'. Or maybe give you a name...you've been causing trouble you know...so if you put one foot out of this place, you'll be taken up and be executed. I suggest you just enjoy your time...until I grow bored with you and set you free.."

Y: The struggling youth took 6 men to bind him to the wall, Wei glaring pure poison at the noble. So they were nothing but scum, as he'd been told. Bratty, selfish scum. He was not lower than this man, even though he was being treated like some sort of toy or slave. " You heard it on the ship. .. And.." Wei Xian scowled, " I'd rather be dead and have the flesh peel from my bones than serve you any purpose you over-privileged child."

J: This only fed Mao's ego, "Mmn, music to my ears you lowly little worm. Keep it up, I'll make your rather into a possibility, probably with the skin peeling before death. It would please father greatly any how. I just felt the impulse to buy a scrubby little pirate and well, look, here you are. Please...enjoy the wall, I'm going to get some reading down, feel free to use some nice forms of slander and dirty your image even more." The noble made his way to a low table, seating himself behind some scrolls and a candle.

Y: The sickly eyes narrowed, shooting daggers into Mao's back as he strutted away. How the renegade hated him; seething to cut his little throat. For a time the pirate struggled in his manacles, rattling the chains harshly, snapping and hissing, cursing the other boy out. Wei almost wished he'd just be executed, or forced to work or fucked.. Just to have this gotten over with. He tried to pick and unhinge the braces, but found the expensive binds flawless in their welding, even curling his body up to use his feet for leverage. It didn't work, Wei Xian conceding for now, just glaring angrily across the room, hanging on sore arms, fuming quietly.

J: After the other's rattling stopped, Mao Yu glanced up from a scroll, "Done so soon? The sound of struggle helps me read." He smirked, reading more. Eventually the tumbling of feet rang down the hall way, the younger brothers bursting in the room. "Mao Mao! I heard you got a new thing! I want to see, brother. Please show me!" The youngest child chimed, Jinhai following, meeting the seething pirate's gaze with fear. "Mao Yu, how could you do this? You've got a criminal locked in your room! Are you mad!" Mao glanced up, putting a finger to his lips, "I'm reading please...Minsheng, quiet yourself, he's sitting there." The oldest pointed to the pirate. "Minsheng, don't listen to a word he speaks, the air he spits is pure poison." Jinhai warned his younger brother, who casually kept his calm but watched the pirate as if he were the best thing in the world. "Are you really a pirate mister? Do you kill people? Have you ever killed a man? What's it like? Do you eat a lot of fish? What's the ocean like? Do you have a wife? How many children do you have-" Mao Yu raised a brow, "Minsheng, leave him be."

Y: Bored, a small smirk fled across Wei Xian's lips and he lifted his head, eyes fixing on the little boy. This one wasn't nearly as bad as his older brother, even in manners. " Yes, I'm a pirate. I have killed and I do eat my share of fish. " He answered calmly. " But now I'm a prisoner doomed to die for my deeds." The blue-eyed male smiled more smoothly, unbothered by this, talking as if he were playing a bow skillfully. " Anyway.. Yes, the ocean is big. It smells salty and there are birds who scoop things right out of the waves. No, I'm not married and I don't have any family at all. Is there anything else you would like to know?" His tone was even, but a little dry, Wei talking despite Mao.

J: Mao Yu sighed, rolling up his scroll, walking over near the two. "Minsheng, it's past your bed time. Say goodnight to the pirate, he's not going anywhere...like he said." Minsheng looked up unhappily. "Aww, alright. Goodnight mister!" The boy smiled and waved, scampering out of the room. Jinhai stayed, glaring at Mao Yu. "What if he gets free and strangles you in your sleep, or worse? I wont be here to help you!" Mao Yu chuckled, "You care too much Jinhai...he's not going anywhere...right filth? We're going to stick together." Patting the boy's shoulder, he sighed, "Get some rest...I'll do the same, if you are so frightened for me, come check when you rise tomorrow, I will remain in my bed. Have less fear and more faith younger brother, life is easier." Jinhai bid the elder goodnight and left. Mao Yu sighed, picking up his candle, then wandered over to a chest, lifting the gold engraved top. Lifting some silk from the box, he stood and wandered over to the pirate. "It's a shame to waste silk on a dog, but you're not clothed and I have no time to have anything made, so if you promise you wont bite me or try anything, I'll give you this for the night.." He offered the cloth, watching the man.

Y: The pirate watched the other brother depart, remembering him from the fray. At least he had the sense to be fearful. Wei Xian stared at the eldest as he went across the room, bringing back a fine garment. His blue eyes gazed coldly at the other, offering the silk up. " Are you doing this to preserve my flesh for another day? Certainly it can't be from the goodness of your heart. It doesn't look like you have one." Wei frowned bitterly, turning his head away. " Just let me freeze." He murmured. The youth had been on ships and at sea for many years and had felt intense cold before. He would live this night out.. unfortunately.

J: This irked Mao slightly, the youth kneeling down before the other getting about an inch apart from the other, much like Wei had done before. "For your sake, you'd better hope I have a heart." he scowled, dropping the cloth on the other carelessly, before blowing out the candle. He knew the room like the back of his hand and figured he couldn't be seen in the darkness. Kneeling by his futon, the noble slowly pulled the robes from his small frame. He always appeared to be the delicate one, even in his father's eyes. Despite his achievements as a man, he was fragile. Rubbing his bare shoulders, the noble folded his robe and let down his hair. With a yawn, he crawled into bed, putting his back to the other.

Y: The pirate shrugged the silk from his head, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Living at sea also made his night vision better- it seemed to make all of him more hardy, the half-breed still glaring at the subtle movements he could detect in the room. At last, as Mao laid down, there came the remark " You look like a woman." Wei Xian settled back against the wall, moving his legs out to get more comfortable. The surface of the wall and the chains were perpetually cold, but they made it easier to stay awake. The vagabond stared miserably out at nothing for many hours, eventually letting his lids drop for some actual peace and quiet.

J: At the remark, the noble flushed and glared, pretending not to listen. When the morning finally came, the sun filtered into the room, waking the young man from a groggy sleep. One gangly arm covering his eyes as he lay on his back tiredly. Having forgotten the pirate was there, the male drew back his blankets, crawling from his bed with a yawn. His long, ebony hair neatly hanging over his curves and shape, making him seem more pale than he actually was. It was glossy and untangled, unlike most people when they awoke. He wore a cloth to hide himself but was mostly bare before the other. Getting up, the noble dragged himself to a dresser, searching for a robe and hairpiece.

Y: Wei Xian remained asleep, lying stiffly against the wall, his blotted eyes closed. The sun fell over him, warming his skin, the silk kicked away, in a heap closer to the bed. Even if the pirate had been awake, he was used to seeing other men's bodies. Crammed quarters with a score of humans wasn't pretty but it existed. Mao would just be a little lovelier than the burly, knotted men on board a pirate junk. Still, the lean male seemed more civil asleep, his taut stomach gently filling and shrinking as he breathed, the light revealing how scrappy Wei really was.

J: The noble glanced over at the other for a moment before scoffing and redressing. He had morning practice to get to and aside from that people to meet and papers to complete. He was busy and could not play with his pet all day. Too bad though, it was stress relieving to bother the pirate. After leaving, the captive had his meals brought in throughout the day and Mao returned later that night, the noble looking annoyed and tired, carrying a bottle of liquor in the wake, two jade cups in his other hand. "Did you miss me my little toad-faced fiend?" He scowled slightly, rubbing his face.

Y: The pirate scowled, glaring at the other as he returned. He had not eaten much of his 'rations' out of spite and had done a few other things involving trying to escape that Mao hadn't yet noticed. Wei smelled faintly of his own waste, the silk blanket gone from sight. There was a saying that nothing was stronger than wet silk, but Wei Xian had proven that statement wrong.

J: Upon setting the cups down, Mao raised his hand swatting the air around his face, "I suppose..I forgot to tell the guards to let you go to the bathroom. I wont make that mistake again." He groaned, rubbing his face. Pouring the liquor, the man walked closer to the other, setting one of the cups before him. "Drink if you want, or not, more for me." He grumbled, downing his cup bitterly. He wasn't always like this; sometimes he found joy in things, but lately he'd been bitter about his father's choices. Sighing, he poured himself another cup, "Tell me...I honestly do not have a clue to your name. If you don't tell me, we'll just have it legally changed to 'Shit'...or whatever comes to my liking. I'm not a cruel man, just a bit irked." he smirked. "So please tell me...If you were free, would you kill me?"

Y: 'Heh.. he "forgot ".. sure he did.' Wei thought bitterly, staring down at the cup. 'Just like he forgot I can't use my arms.' The renegade scowled, using his dexterous toes to pick up the cup. Nearing his mouth, the vessel tipped and spun out of his grasp, skittering across the floor. Wei Xian growled a little, liquor on his face and chest. " It's Wei Xian.. does it even matter? To you I am shit.. And yes, absolutely I would kill you. Why would anything have changed after you traded that prison for hell?"

J: The man began to laugh, then leaned over, grabbing his cup, holding it to the other's lips, "Wei Xian? Like the characters for 'danger'? Hah, I guess that suits you. Would you rather be in jail then?" He smirked, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I suppose..I'm not much fun...though I can't imagine what it must be like for you, pirate. I must seem so boring. Even Li Bai says so...I guess I must just be awful. But you're even worse than I. Murderer. Thief. Rapist maybe? You could be killed so many times over. Hah. Jail does not do for you. Anyway, I had you a robe made. After you're bathed tomorrow, you may wear it...I think it'll do you well to be clothed." Mao sighed, filling the cup, offering it to the other's lips once more.

Y: The pirate sighed, slightly more annoyed by the noble each moment, watching the other cautiously as he emptied the cup. This man was complaining as if he had a right to be an asshole. He wasn't the one chained to a wall being treated lower than a dog here. Wei Xian frowned when the cup was withdrawn, not liking the promise "you will be bathed". Sure he smelled like his own urine, but pirates didn't take baths. They spent months at sea without any form of washing at all. As Mao started to pour another cup, he shook his head. " How about the bottle?" Maybe the liquor would help to dull his misery.

J: Mao scratched his cheek then sighed, "Fine...Maybe you'll be too drunk to fidget around and I can finish reading." Holding the bottle up to the other's lips, he allowed the pirate to empty it at his own pace, the noble helping the man to finish it, before picking up the cups and empty bottle, returning them to their proper place. Upon reentering the room, the youth sighed, lighting a few more candles and pulling out a new scroll, sitting at his desk quietly. If nothing else, the filth could help ease his stress. He could not complain unless with Li Bai, and his poor friend was bored of him for it. It was a horrible thing, but he had nothing but complaints. Things were never how he saw them, it was boring and unfair in its own way. Oh, well.

Y: " I thought you enjoyed my fidgeting. Why else would a boy your age have a vagrant tied up against his will in your bedroom?" Wei Xian responded dryly, licking the last of the drink from his lips. He tried to shift his arms, the shackles clanking slightly, but keeping their restraints on him. The sickly-eyed male sat down again, sighing, looking at his feet. This was no way for a pirate to live. There was nothing exciting here. There was no treasure and no combat. There were no open seas. For a second Wei wondered if Mao's father knew he had a dirty captive in his room, thinking the Yu head would have a better use for him, even if it were dead.

J: Scowling slightly at the other, Mao ignored him for the most part, slipping off to sleep on his desk this time instead of on his futon. The young lord rested on one of the scrolls tiredly as the night drew on. Though something was wrong in the chilled air. A shuffling of feet scampering down the hall ways, distant doors sliding open and closing quietly.

Y: Wei Xian was more wary. He listened to the little scampering sound, pulling on his manacled arms. " Hey! ..HEY!" The young pirate called, trying to alert the sounds if they were robbers- thinking they could help him escape- or wake Mao so he could do something besides sleep. The pale-eyed mutt crouched, giving another heave on his chains.

J: Mao scowled in his sleep, knocking over a candle in trying to swat at the sound, "Hold your tongue...you're so loud.." He grumbled, reaching for something to toss at the other. Though at his door sliding open, the young noble raised his head, only to have a dart shot at him. Startled, the thin male flipped the desk up to block any more blows. The black figure moving in quickly, ignoring the pirate for now. Mao Yu scrambling towards a far wall in his chamber, ripping a spear from its hooks. The cloaked figure pulled a whistle from his clothing, giving it a sharp blow. The sound of feet pattering after, three men having followed. The main figure began to tussle with Mao, the young male's spear pressing against the protective hide on his forearms. "He's here! The pirate's here!" One shouted. Mao Yu growled, shoving the man to the floor, before swiping the feet from under two of the men. One was already working on releasing Wei. Scowling, the young noble knocked this man in the head with the base of the weapon, only to receive a dart in his left shoulder, causing him to lose his balance for a moment.

Y: "Damnit! I'm not going with you!" Wei shouted, kicking the men dressed in black. If they wanted him freed, they probably were going to cut off his head and give it to La Ji. The 20-year-old had one arm freed, using his legs to ensnare a man's head, jerking them suddenly, breaking one attacker's neck. " That's one down and I'm still chained. Why not try fighting them even a little Mao?" Wei Xian snapped, punching another dark-cloaked intruder.

J: "Silence you vagrant!" The noble growled, ripping the dart out in an angry fashion. Turning his spear, the noble gouged a hole through one of the attackers' chests, ripping the blade out and putting another hole in his skull with the base. The last intruder began attempting his escape, the younger male chucking the weapon, the blade sticking in the assailant's back, snapping his spine. After casting the spear, the noble slowly succumbed to his knees, his frame trembling slightly. Rubbing a tense hand over where the dart once was, the noble felt the area numb and scowled. He was cold now. Hurried feet with candles made their way to the commotion, lead by Tao Yu and his general, the two slightly confused at the pirate kept in Mao's room, tending to the motionless boy. "Mao Yu? Mao Yu? Can you move?" His father bellowed. The boy growling, forcing out a 'no'. Tao Yu stood, going to fetch a lesser blade from the wall. "Someone, bring me a light, call the healer." One of the vassals bringing a candle. The lord gently peeled the youth's robe off, looking at the black area where the dart hit. Taking the curved blade, the lord cut open the black area pressing out it to drain the poison. Mao bit his fist, his face turning white.

Y: Wei Xian scowled, watching the other across the room. He knew what the poison was. It was plant-based and could cause the heart to stop if too much got into the system. The pirate didn't say anything else, not drawing more attention to himself. Instead he reached his freed hand forward, towards the man he'd killed, plucking off his mask to see just who had attacked them.

J: A herbalist had entered the room, taking a look at the wound and the consistency of the blood. Pulling out a powder and demanding for hot water to be brought, the man began grinding the powder in a bowl, pulling out a cup and some other plants. Mao Yu looked almost the color of the pirate, the man's flesh a ghastly pallor, a cold sweat breaking over his face. The attacker was another pirate, a lowly one, but a pirate none the less. The rest of the men were lying about dead and remained in place. The General stood up, leaving Tao Yu to tend to Mao. Walking over to the captive, he drew his blade. "My lord, shall I remove this eye sore and have him held in more suitable quarters?" Tao Yu glanced up, "You, vagabond, what's your purpose in this room? Speak."

Y: The young pirate kicked the body disrespectfully, knowing the nature of his own kind. But if he were captain, he'd slay his mutinous men just the same. As the tip of the general's blade grazed his throat, forcing the paler half-breed to raise his head, he clenched his teeth, staring hard at the man. Then the obvious leader, who Wei guessed to be Mao's father asked him a question, the pirate frowning more. " Ask your son. I am his captive here for an unknown purpose. Perhaps to sate his cruel streak." Wei Xian spat, waiting for his head to be cut down from his shoulders.

J: Tao Yu sighed, "My son has only noble purpose for life itself, you shall be flogged for your insolence." The man waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter. Mao Yu speaking up, "N-no...he is mine with which I will do with as I please. I bought him for the purpose of trying something noble on his c-cause." Both the general and Tao Yu looked confused. "It is not sightly to see a young lord and a common filth in one place, young master. If you will I will relieve you of your burden which so horribly clutters your wall." Mao slowly sat up, clutching his chest. "N-no...leave me." Tao Yu frowned, "My child, where are your thoughts these days? So absent from your fair head." "I SAID LEAVE ME!" The young man demanded, panting. Tao Yu nodded at the vassals to leave, including the herbalist. "Mao Yu, you have made a choice, you will learn what the price of a choice is. Now you must bear it. Away, all away. Allow my son his rights." With that, the lord and his followers left. Some of the vassals returning to clean the bodies from the floor. Mao slowly got to his legs, staggering over to his dresser, looking for something in the drawers.

Y: "Something noble?" Wei Xian laughed incredulously. " A true leader among men would not scorn the man below him. There is no great warlord who shuns his soldiers as they die for him. That would be the ultimate disrespect, **_Sir_**." The young pirate responded, preferring the flogging to being some charity case. He was a good seafarer and a fighter. He was not, however, meant to sit and look pretty for the common people and stamp or sign things and make trivial decisions without regard for the nameless peasants who died upholding them. Wei Xian made a face that looked as if he'd tasted bile.

J: Rolling his eyes, the young lord staggered back over to the other, his face in pure anger in giving up. "Hold your tongue you bastard." He grumbled, slowly unlocking the man's shackles, sweat dripping from his brow. "We are even...You let me return to my life...I do the same now for you. It seems..from your little friends, you are more trouble than you're worth. Keep your pride and humility you worthless wretch, I want not of them any longer." Finishing the last shackle, the lord sighed, setting the key down. "Kill me if you feel the urge, I find myself more dead than alive now anyway..." Hunching over slightly, the bitter noble pointed to the door. "If my father's general catches you...not even I can stop what will fate you. Take a left from this room, then walk straight through to the end of the garden. You'll find a small gate which is surrounded by bushes, it's the servants' path to the city. Just follow it down for a bit and you will free yourself of this estate. I care not if you take my help or not. Leave me to my bitterness, lest I have to glare upon your miserable mug once more. It makes my stomach curl." He spat, slowly getting to his feet, wandering back to the dresser.

Y: The pale-eyes seemed momentarily perplexed as Wei was suddenly freed, rubbing his sore arms for a minute. The pirate watched Mao rise, still yammering on, going back to the dresser. Wei Xian first thought to rush the boy and throttle him to death, but as he rose, he was just happy to stand and to be able to walk away from the cold iron and solid stone that kept him at bay. " Oh will you shut up." He snapped, grabbing the weakened noble, pressing him against the wall. Wei Xian tugged down the boy's robe, exposing his skin. Closing his ringed eyes, the pirate kissed the open sore from the dart, sucking on it, his mouth much more effective at drawing the poison out. His strong, lean body held the other in place so he could not wiggle away.

J: At first the younger boy was a bit frightened from the man approaching him in such a manner, his heart rattling roughly from the shock of being detained. Once realizing the other had not yet choked the life from him, he cringed, being pressed against a wall. "W-what are y-?" At the poison being sucked away Mao swallowed roughly, his frame going rigid. "I hope you understand t-that you're not killing me right now.." He growled, his face slightly flushed. Closing his eyes, he remained motionless, his hands against the cold wall.

Y: Wei ignored the other's comments, eventually turning his head and spitting out the bad blood. He stepped back, letting the boy down from the wall. "Wrap it in a cloth stained with alcohol and you'll be fine. You'll feel like shit for a week but you won't be dead. The pirate responded gruffly, turning and leaving the room. He took the directions, pacing quietly through the garden to the gate.

J: After the other left, the young noble turned to look out at him for a moment, before doing as he was told. Glancing at the shackles tiredly, the youth climbed into his futon weakly curling up , praying no more intruders would follow his captive to this spot. Sure, it smelled like him, but he was no longer here, so it was a false trail.

Y: Wei Xian left the city that night without trouble, turning his back on the deadly seas for now. He went further inland instead, extorting some new clothes, food and a good riding horse from the outskirts of Yuyang. He did bathe, just rinsing the smell of urine from himself, camping under a tree for the night by a tiny creek, sleeping with a dagger in one hand.

J: By morning, Mao Yu felt horrible, his frame aching and every part of him covered in sweat. The night had been horrible, and his room a mess. Slowly skulking from his quarters, the noble was assisted by Jinhai to the baths. Once the robe made for the pirate was brought up, the young noble declared he'd escaped in the night and was of no further use to him. Regardless, it was a lost cause he said. Though the fine robe of red and white silk remained. The man was much larger than he and the garment was nice. A triangular pattern racing over the hem of the cloth's bottom and sleeves. The character for power etched on the back. It was nice and it surprised him how thoughtful and attached to detail he was. He requested these things, but it was useless now. Taking the bundle back to his now prepared room, the tired noble set it in the place of the shackles. Even if the pirate was cursing his existence, at least someone was paying attention to him.


	3. The World is Upside Down

**Ch 1 part 3 **The World Is Upside Down

Y: The young pirate was not heard from for a long time. He had traveled far, enlisting his services as an assassin, bodyguard and naval tactician, gaining some respect and renown, often thinking about something greater. Ever troublesome and reckless, Wei Xian had tamed tigers and perfected combat from a horse, but also began to read books, though he could not write. He still wanted his own fleet of junks and to return to the life of a salty dog, the bounties on his head fading as La Ji concentrated on other practices.

J: A year would pass and the pirate's name faded into the past for the young noble. Mao Yu grew high in favor of the general who'd put in his regards with higher powers. The youth was a fine spear wielder and marksman with the bow. His close combat was not his best, but from long ranges he was unstoppable. Much like his older brother, Jinhai began showing promise in his close range combat, the boy even engaging from time to time. Mao Yu, on his 20th birthday, being appointed as a commander of his own brigade, with Li Bai by his side. The noble was happier, he thought at least. He had many requests from fathers to their daughters and his father couldn't be more proud of his oldest. The cloth that had been specifically made for the pirate, he now wore as a training garb. Sometimes wearing it around town. The twenty-year-old lightening up slightly. Li Bai already married and expecting one child, the two would often walk in town. That day in Yuyang, the youth happened to wear the 'danger' embroidered work, not meaning to appear rebellious by it, but merely being comfortable in it.

Y: Wei Xian guided his black stallion through the crowds of people in the bustling Yuyang, weaving onto the larger roads for passage. He still wore his hair spiked up, but his strong body was covered in a diamond pleated ruqun of steel blue and a blood red waist skirt dangling many small jade ornaments over his egg-white slacks. He still kept his bells and many piercings, the tattoos not able to be seen, his curved sea blade was gone, replaced by a similar one; a scimitar from the west, brought to China on the Silk Road. The young man was heading to see Tao Yu actually, on his way to GuangYang.

J: The two youths found themselves getting fried squid on a stick as they made their way through town. Mao still the uptight ass he always was, made a small remark about the squid being charred, earning a jab in the ribs from Li Bai. The two laughed and walked along. Mao's black locks were mostly down, like many warriors his age, part of it up in a bun to keep it from his face. Not much had changed in the skinny youth. "Why do you wear such a thing, you trying to pick a fight?" Li Bai remarked picking at the cloth. "You look like some sort of ogre in a large sheet." Mao Yu smirked, "This thing is now a year old...it was made for a man who ran away...I couldn't throw it away you know. It wasn't cheap." "Yes, I suppose. I've seen this character on the face of a man once before. If I recall correctly, it was a vagabond whom you frowned upon." "Ah, that one...yes, pirates. They really are the trash of the sea aren't they...they're lucky in a way." "How so?" "They miss the draft." The two chuckled, heading back towards the estate. The two munching away on their treats, taking their time. It was a nice summer's day, so why not take their time?

Y: There was a large black horse waiting at the estate when the boys returned. Its bulky muscular back suggested it s rider was also very large, or very fat, the animal tied to a peg near the doors. Wei Xian had just gone inside, explaining to the house servants that he was on an errand to see Tao Yu. Some of the vassals who remembered his ugly face said he should walk around the building and take the slaves' route and not stain their pure floors with his footsteps. Wei merely scowled and kept on past them, restraining himself for his current duties.

J: The two stopped the admire the beast, Mao even touching it. "A beautiful animal. Father had a horse like this one once. It was white though. He had a gray nose and socks." Li Bai chuckled, "What now Mao? Are you going to marry this fine animal?" "Better than your wife I'd say." Li Bai scowled hitting the other upside the head as he laughed. The two making their way into the court. Tao Yu already speaking with someone as the two entered, paying their respects first to Tao Yu and the General, then looking at the stranger. Mao Yu seeming a bit confused.

Y: Wei Xian presented Tao Yu with a parchment, detailing the ongoing wars in the north. Zhang Qing himself had sent the former pirate, requesting Tao Yu and eventually Liu Che (emporer Wu) s cooperations to send more able-bodied men to fight the Xiongnu under Zhang Qing. Wei himself had been promised a good position if he proved his loyalty as a messenger, the powerful war general aware of the half-breed's past. The sickly-eyed young man stood in a resting position, one arm holding it's brother's wrist and feet together, waiting on their deliberation.

J: Tao Yu ran a hand through his beard, glancing at his son, then at the pirate. "Mao Yu, present yourself." He commanded, the man stepping forward, bowing politely to his lord. "My lord?" "This is Wei Xian, he comes bringing a request from Zhang Qing to send men to the north. What are your thoughts on this?" The elder smiled at the youth's sudden joy. "Father, you mean-.." "Yes, my child, if you think you can handle such a task, you are commissioned to go with this man. You will bring your brigade and will accompany one of Zhang Qing's subordinates." Mao looked beyond happy. His father now looking questionably at the youth's choice of attire. "What on earth do you sport my son?" At this Li Bai laughed.

Y: The former pirate caught the symbol and noted the size of the robe, remembering what Mao had once said about it. He withheld all but the tiniest of smirks, realizing that silk bag the boy was wearing was for him. But the glimmer faded, Wei Xian remaining still and stoic for the elders, though wondering why Mao Yu was wearing it. It made him a little bitter to ponder this, mulling over sentiments and bad memories. The blue eyes blinked coldly, but did nothing more.

J: Mao Yu then paused, looking startled, "O-oh...no. You've mistaken a garb for-..." "For training, my lord." Li Bai spoke up with a smirk. "Red does so stimulate the mind the to achieve more and white deflects the sun's mighty rays. A smart outfit for a smart boy." The youth chuckled, pinching Mao's cheek gently. Mao swatted the other, slowly removing the garb and folding it under balled fists. The majority of his torso was bound with gauze during training. "Forgive me father, it is in no means rebellious, just...something comfortable." Tao Yu laughed, "A sense of humor this one has. Then go...you will show Wei Xian to his chamber? We will not have a messenger of Zhang Qing's out in the night. Please. Wei Xian, make yourself at home." The youth had not yet recognized the pirate, having not gathered a good look at him, still watching the floor.

Y: The young vagrant bowed. "Thank you for your intense generosity, it will be noted when I return news to Zhang Qing, sir. "Wei responded, slowly walking to the exit. He didn't dare refuse, though the pirate remembered this place and would have rather slept on the streets than near his former captor. Wei Xian waited for Mao Yu to show him to wherever he was going, wondering why the boy had not scowled at him yet.

J: Sighing, Mao Yu turned to the new comer, almost alarmed to lock eyes with this man. "F-Father! You can not be serious?" Tao Yu looked perplexed, "Serious?" "This man...we're housing THIS man?" "Silence. I shall hear no more. Please, Wei Xian, excuse my insolent child for he knows not his place. Mao Yu, take our guest to his room. There will be no more words. Away." The man waved his hand, Mao, bowing bitterly and bidding farewell to Li Bai who looked confused as well. "Please, honorable guest. Follow me." The youth spat through a locked jaw. The male moving down the hall.

Y: As they left the hearing range of the great leader, Wei smirked softly. "Ah, so you do remember me. It hasn't been much longer than a year, Mao Yu." He calmly followed the boy, making no motions to assault him, or pose even a threat, though his wrists remembered the bite of iron still. "That robe.. you use it for training, hm? What sort of training?" The cold-eyed man wore a slightly smug, calm expression, looking at the bundle of silk in Mao's arms.

J: Throwing a disgusted look at the other, the young lord stopped in his walking, "Oh, you should not worry about that. I'm sure, once we're on the same battle field, you'll be able to figure that out. Pirate." He spat, shoving the bundle in the man's arms. "I doubt you wont mind that it's been used...that hardly seemed to matter to a man who smelled of urine." Mao Yu scowled moving forward, slamming open a paper door and lighting a candle for the other. The room was large and elegant. Not much different than Mao's. "Please. your room." He grumbled, holding an arm open in the room. "If you should need something, please...do feel free to ask of me. I am your humble servant tonight. Your whim is my command." He spoke through sarcasm. It was actually his charge to care for the guests, Wei would be no different.

Y: The former pirate blinked as the robe was shoved into his arms, Wei Xian setting it down on a desk slowly. He scowled and seized Mao by one of his wrists, drawing close to him. "I suggest you get over yourself and quick. We'll be fighting under the same man on the same side against a common enemy. I am not common filth to Zhang Qing and don't expect to be scorned by you any more." His intense blue eyes stared hard at Mao, the slightly older man sighing and releasing the other then. Don't think I'm staying here by choice. I'm going by the book... for now. "Tomorrow I'll be riding for GuangYang to see the emporer so I'll be out of your hair." The former pirate picked up the candle, taking it to light others in the room, his back to Mao.

J: Mao Yu rubbed his wrist slightly, then glared at the other's back. Silently, he left the other, returning to his room, slamming the door. He would remain in his room until his younger brother beckoned him for a bath. Jinhai giving the other a smile as the elder brother appeared with a towel draped around his waist. Scowling slightly, he walked back to Wei Xian's door, rapping on the surface with the back of his hand. "It is my duty to ask if you would care for a bath before you dine." he grumbled spitefully, standing in the doorway.

Y: Wei stood over his bed, the robe unfolded on it, looking at the fine silk garment. He could see places of repair where the fabric had been snagged and pulled, or where it had kissed the ground being on a man too small to hold it off the earth. The mixed former renegade chewed his lip, holding his chin, his ruqun hanging on a post, his upper half exposed. Looking up at the knock, Wei Xian went to the door. "What was that?" He asked, sliding back the paper, not having heard what Mao had said. Also within the room a desk had been opened, loose pages of parchment on two tables, an ink well and calligraphy stick out as well.

J: Rolling his eyes, Mao repeated himself, "Would you care to join my brother and I for a bath before your meal? It's in my position to inquire this of you. My father would think if rude of me otherwise." The thin boy crossed his arms over his torso, not feeling very comfortable exposed to this man.

Y: Unlike him and his filthy vagabond nature, Wei Xian nodded and left the door for a moment. He began removing his waist skirt and the jade ornaments, looking at his slacks. There were no towels in here and he didn't have a problem walking around naked, but in Tao Yu's place he really couldn't. Frowning slightly, the young man left it at that, returning to the door in his last article of clothing.

J: Sighing, the younger male led the other along with his younger brother to the bath house on the other side of the estate. Mao holding the door for the two before following them in. Grabbing a white fluffy cloth, the youth tossed it at Wei before removing his own, folding it, and climbing in the hot waters. Flushing slightly, the younger male watched his brother do the same, the two sitting silently, watching the pirate.

Y: Wei Xian followed attentively, keeping his remarks to himself. It was so strange how only a year ago he had captured these two on a pirate junk and was watching them through the bars of a cage in the hold. Now he was about to get in a bath with them as if they were old friends? The male sighed, feeling the two men's eyes upon him. "What?" He tugged off his pants and set them by his towel. They were made of better material than the wanderer had once worn, so he took better care of them. "You never see a naked man before?" Wei scratched his neck, tugging the bandana down from his spiky hair. He had tattoos of Chinese characters running down to his hips, rounding out where his leg connected to the right side of his body. Testing the water with a foot, Wei Xian stepped down into the baths, wading across the pool to a seat opposite the brothers.

J: Mao Yu scowled, "I've never seen a naked pirate before. No. Not someone so marked as you anyway. You've got more characters than my scrolls." The youth muttered. His skin was flawless, no scars, no tattoos, nothing. Pale and flawless flesh. His poor brother on the other hand had one tattoo and it was a brand that he'd been caught by the guards for playing around. It was the mark of a wild boy. Other than that he held small scars and old wounds which were healing. Jinhai looked slightly nervous. "So...why are you here?" The younger brother asked softly. Mao now relaxing in the water.

Y: Resting his arms up on the stone ledge, Wei leaned back against the rock face. "I work for Zhang Qing now and am here doing his bidding." He sighed. "I'm not a pirate at the moment.. though to you , Mao, I'll always be a urine-scented scallywag and an ill-doer." The blue eyes scowled slightly, also bitter. "I'm fighting for him in the Han army, if you believe it."

J: A laugh filled the room, Mao grinning, "You? Fighting for someone other than yourself. Hah. Once a pirate...forever a pirate. You are a dirty breed. You cannot undo what you are born as. I will always be as I am. I will either go up, but can go no farther down. You, you can only go up so much...but in my eyes, you are correct, you are the scrubby, foul-mouthed vagabond chained in my room. Mind you, I can not bring myself to loathe you so much now. I appreciate a man who bathes."

Y: "Well it was awful hard to bathe or not smell of one's own wastes being chained to a wall day and night." The former pirate snapped. "You think how your father has taught you and it is a shame Mao Yu, for he is more honorable and changes his respects for the times. Your younger brothers know more about manners than you ever did." Wei replied, sitting up in the water.

J: Smirking at the other in a cocky fashion the younger male reclined slightly. "That's where you are wrong. I, unlike my family, choose whom I give my respect to. You have not earned anything from me. Therefore I will treat you as I see you." Jinhai looked down slightly. "Though...despite my so called 'dishonorable' behavior, who are you to make me change? Will you beat it out of me? Or do you plan to kill me?"

Y: Wei Xian stared coldly at the other man for a long time, his lips thin with agitation. "You are blinded by how full of yourself you are. Nobles walk on more corpses that pirates do. You just hire others to clean up and hide the bodies." The older male stood wading closer to Mao for a second. "What will happen if you fall and there is no one to catch you? You alienate everyone you deem unfit to be around you.. and you'll be alone." The vagrant spat bitterly. Wei climbed out of the bath, picking up his things. "Don't come with your false hospitality and invite me to dinner unless your father will be there. I've lost my appetite, but would not disrespect him." The former pirate disappeared back into the building then.

J: Mao chuckled, watching the other go. Jinhai looked embarrassed, now watching his brother sadly. "Mao, we're not bad people...are we?" Mao Yu sighed, letting himself float in the water. "You're not Jinhai...you're not." After about an hour, Mao sent Jinhai to fetch the messenger for dinner, the youth informing the pirate that his father would care for his presence. The young lord not joining them on account of a sudden illness. Mao sitting in the garden, feeding the fish in one of the ponds.

Y: Wei turned his head as there came a rapping on the wooden frame of his door. "I told you I-" The younger brother poked his head in. The pirate was back in his normal semi-formal attire, sitting at a desk with the paper and a candle nearby, having spilled a little ink on his page. He sighed and set the brush down, grabbing his ruqun and following Jinhai out.

J: Jinhai remained silent aside from small remarks, like telling the other what was for dinner, or that his father was grateful. Upon reaching the grand hall, the young noble showed Wei where to sit then sat down himself. The youngest sitting beside his brother, one seat obviously absent. Tao Yu glanced at the seat, "It seems, my eldest has fallen ill and wishes not to disturb our meal with his condition. He sends his apology and bids you goodnight." The man smiled, "So Wei Xian, what are your plans of travel and how soon can Mao Yu be sent to accompany you? I assure you, he is worth his salt as a warrior."

Y: The former pirate sat quietly in his place, looking over the table and at the other diners without raising his ringed eyes enough to be disrespectful. "Gracious lord Tao Yu, Mao and the army he gathers will ride for the north at Shanyu upon my return from GuangYang with the Emperor's blessings. He will have until then to gather as many able-bodied men who seek fortune under Zhang Qing." Wei Xian responded evenly, not making any snide gestures or remarks about Mao Yu's prowess as a warrior. Personally, he felt Mao was only half capable because of what he thought of commoners, which many soldiers turned out to be. He let his pride get in the way of things.

J: Tao Yu sighed slightly, their meal of various fish and other fresh vegetables being served. "I had hoped, if there was no burden to you, that he could accompany a man like yourself. Despite my favor of my son, he is just a rich child. He knows nothing beyond this city and I would greatly reward your kindness of taking him with you. Of course you have room to refuse if you so decide." The elder waved his hand at some of the vassals. "Mao Yu has great promise, but with that comes great disappointment. He is snide and respects only those he deems fit. Not those who are meant to hold high regard. I...was hoping you could change this?" Jinhai looked confused.

Y: Wei Xian blinked, gawking slightly at the great leader. Were his ears deceiving him? "Sir, excuse my tongue if I speak out of my bounds, but I was.. just a lowly filth before. Certainly your son could stand to learn some humility, but it would probably be better learned by taking orders and fighting alongside other soldiers? "Was Tao Yu really asking a pirate to whip his ingrate son into shape? Was he assuming Wei had the potential to be of high regard? The pale-eyed man nodded. "He may accompany me .. but he has no respect for me and will try and do as his own."

J: A great smile pursed the lips of Tao Yu, "Yes, I am aware. No child of mine would question my orders to house an individual of my choosing, I may be old but I am observant. I understand how he is and I know how he acts. He is now twenty years, by such an age I served along side the great Emperor. Mao has great expectations, this comes to no surprise to me, his father, but has risen in great favor with higher ups. I'm sure you are just as good as any to teach him what it means to hold respect and learn how hard life is. In saying this, being that my son is not here to speak in objection, I decree under my power as lord on Yuyang and minor courtier to the emperor, any method you use aside from his death being involved allowed. If you would, please show my beloved son what it means to live outside of a gilded cage. A bird cannot fly if it does not leave the nest." Jinhai looked shocked, slowly standing, "May I be excused my lord?" Tao Yu nodded. The young lord scampering off.

Y: The vagrant swallowed, watching the man sign over his son to Wei's rough care as easily as if he were stamping a gold seal into a warm blob of wax. Wei Xian sat back, still staring at the man, though lowering his gaze out of respect. "You are as wise as the stories tell, generous lord Tao Yu." It felt strange, sitting here at what was once his enemy s table, reciting boring, cut-straight-from-the-mold lines, and being completely mindful. Had Zhang Qing whipped him into shape for this, or just living away from the sea and its lawless ways? Wei took a drink, seeming a little perplexed.

J: It did not take long for the thundering foot steps of Mao to trample down the hallways into the grand hall. "W-what is the meaning of this? My Lord?" The boy sounded distressed, shooting hateful glares at the pirate, then watching his father in horror. "Y-y...you're sending me with t-this...vagrant? This vagabond? This PIRATE!" Mao Yu pointed hatefully. Tao Yu sighed, running a hand through his beard, "Yes. What of your illness dear boy?" Mao flushed, pushing his hair from his angered face. "Y-..you want me out of the way? What crime have I pursued to gain such a punishment? What can I possibly learn from this swine that the scrolls and scholars do not tell?" "Respect, Mao Yu." "W-what?" "Respect my child, respect and humility. This man towers above you like a great salt pillar and you, you are hardly a grain which build it." "..Father...how could you say such a-" "HOLD YOUR TONGUE CHILD." Mao stood silently, his eyes cast to the floor. "You will not weasel your way from this." The elder slammed his fist on the table. "Now, I highly suggest you thank Wei Xian." "Fath-" "THANK HIM." Mao Yu looked stunned, tears of frustration budding at his green eyes. The young man getting to his hands and knees across from the other. "Thank you W-" "MASTER." "...Thank you master Wei Xian. Please, accept me to travel along side you as you see fit." Mao kept his face to the floor. Tao Yu flicked his beard in one direction. "Leave us." With those words, Mao quickly left the room.

Y: As the boy argued with his father, the great leader made his unshakable decision clear. Wei Xian said nothing, his blue eyes reflecting some surprise in the extent of respect Mao was now being forced to show him. He wasn't sure how necessary it was for the other to prostrate before him and let his forehead kiss the stone, letalone call the former renegade 'master', but it felt internally satisfying to his bitterness for the haughty boy. So Wei would get to teach a noble and not the other way around. The world really was upside down. The young man finished his meal quietly, still not very hungry, though he ate not to waste Tao Yu's hospitality, talking to the leader whenever he was addressed. Afterwards, Wei Xian bowed and was excused to return to his quarters.

J: Mao Yu had holed himself up in the room, now going through things which seemed pointless. Pulling a small box from his dresser, the angry youth dumped it out, going through the petty things from his childhood. A few stones that caught his eye, a little thing here and there, and a necklace. On it hung a lovely pendent of jade. There were small gold pieces embedded in it as well. The characters of the youth's name etched on each side. Mao had wondered where it got to, but regardless, rose and left his chamber, moving into the garden. Pulling a dagger from his side he jabbed the blade into a young tree, making a notch before moving to the earth below it digging it up quietly.

Y: Night had fully fallen on Yuyang and the palace, only orange spaces of candle light setting the rooms and halls aglow, until their bearers passed. Wei had given up on his original tasks of calligraphy and examining the robe, now leaning against the doorframe that led out into the garden, his strong arms folded. He watched Mao Yu without saying anything until the boy was nearly finished. " Whatever you're doing.. Don't stay up too late. You'll meet me out by the front gate at noon and no later. Tell one of your vassals to gather your army for when we return from GuangYang. " Wei Xian picked something from his teeth, rubbing his fingers. " Oh, and pack light."

J: Mao dropped the pendent in a deep hole he'd made with his hands. Getting them dirty for once. Before covering the hole he put his hands in his lap, seeming to be praying for a good few minutes. The youth then covered it up and placed a rock atop the mound of dirt. Getting up, the man did not even give the pirate a glance, and closed his door, blowing out the candles.

Y: Wei Xian only smirked, gaining a subtle satisfaction out of this. Mao was going to hate him, but he would rewrite the haughty youth's impression of how to live. The former pirate went quietly back to his own room, shredding the parchment of ink and tugging off his ornamental attire. He stood bare for awhile in the center of the room, staring at the bed. Sighing, the sickly-eyed male slid his hand up the robe, catching it and throwing it over his broad shoulders. He pulled the fine silk around and tied it, sitting and thinking on the feel of such quality. It was odd how nice the piece was considering how sour the boy who'd commissioned it could be.

J: The young noble did as he was told, regardless of his loathing for the other. He packed one set of clothing aside from the one on his back. He would take no reading material, despite how his mind would suffer from the wonderful distraction, and would take his spear. It could be put into pieces so he could simply latch it to his back. That was it. Rubbing his face, the young male climbed into his futon, as if he were crawling in to die there. Mao had a dreamless sleep.

Y: The pirate slept in the robe comfortably, always defensive in his sleep out of habit. He never worried. His reflexes were dangerous enough if he were ambushed in slumber. That's what you got for sleeping with men you couldn't trust. The daybreak awoke him and he didn't bother visiting Mao Yu at all, airing out his pants and ruqun before putting them on, packing the robe into his saddlebag. Wei had gotten Tao Yu's seal and would now take Zhang Qing's message to the emperor. Glancing up at the sun, the pirate waited by his horse for Mao to arrive.

J: The bitter noble was pacing among his room. His father did not bother seeing him out which meant if he did not go, he would not be seen nor missed. Taking his little bundle, the ebony-haired youth slowly walked tugging along a spitfire mare, the creature having darker socks and nose. Glaring at the pirate, Mao sighed, "Good morning." He held in his inner rage, slowly mounting his beast.

Y: "Oh no." Wei responded immediately, removing the boy from his mount. Taking Mao's things off the mare, the pirate handed them to the noble and turned his horse around, striking the creature solidly in the rump, sending it at a canter back into the estate. " You'll be walking, my friend." The pirate smirked a little smugly, getting on his round, black stallion. " Perhaps we can find you something to ride on the way to GuangYang. But not right now." Wei Xian set his heels gently into the beast's sides, walking the horse forward at a slow pace, glancing back to see that Mao followed. He would learn - to hate him.

J: Mao looked slightly stunned, not knowing if the man was joking or not. He did not follow at first, glancing back at the estate, then at the pirate who had paced ahead of him. He was at a good range. If he assembled his spear quickly he could do some damage from this distance. His face slightly red with hatred, the youth rolled his fists tightly, letting out a staggering breath before slowly following the older man. Maybe if he killed him in his sleep that would be enough. His father would be displeased, but at the moment, the only thing keeping the younger man in motion were thoughts of ways to gut the other in the most heinous manner possible.

Y: They walked out of Yuyang with hardly a word, near the end of the city, Wei paced his horse to a swift trot, watching if the other would try to keep up. Eventually, the pirate slowed his mount, already impressed that the stubborn noble had made it this far without conflict. GuangYang was only a few days ride at top speed, but would take longer with Mao walking. Maybe a week if the vagrant hurried the boy. He smirked a little, knowing he was being cruel, but unable to get over how gratifying it actually felt.

J: The longer they walked, the more seething the fire behind the youth's eyes became. It was not the pain in his legs which made him hate more, it was the ever growing spite which formed from the pirate's grins. He was enjoying this. The youth figured that being so far from Yuyang, it would not be the best idea to strike down the man's beast, but felt so terribly close to trying. In trying to calm the rage which made his hands tremble in the sick way a lecherous man pines for a woman, the noble let out even breaths, numbly singing to himself in his head.

Y: Wei Xian could tell from the look in Mao's eyes that he was burning with rage, each step like adding more wood to the fire. He didn't mind it. This would be a long road if the other did not try to kill him. The bitter pirate did not care for a forged friendship, so if his companion hated him, that was good and well. That night they camped just off the path near a river, the stars being their roof and the grasses their bed. Sliding down from his tired beast, Wei removed the saddle and his belongings gently, taking the horse to drink, rubbing him down carefully. The vagrant didn't even glance at Mao, his back to the noble while he worked. Wei tied the creature to a tree and patted it's shoulder fondly, as if he were a general issuing a soldier a "job well done" .

J: The noble has seated himself on a patch of grass, rubbing his feet bitterly. He would not speak to the other unless forced and thought more about how miserable the rest of his 'walk' would be. The noble let out a breath, flopping on his back, almost instantly passing out. His frame flopped over to one side, his face in the earth.

Y: The cold-eyed seafarer stared at the resting youth's back for a minute, before sitting down near him in the grass. He leaned back against a boulder and watched the stars for awhile, not saying anything, not bothering Mao tonight.

J: The youth's tired frame remained motionless throughout the night. His bundle now something to clutch onto, his weapon at his side. The noble really did look like a woman, everything seeming large on his nimble frame. He even complained like a woman.

Y: The pirate awoke shortly after dawn and began to ready his horse for another day's travel. He tightened the girth and adjusted the saddle, boiling some water over a tiny fire nearby. Wei Xian waited for the boy to awake, giving him more time to rest up.

J: Mao Yu awoke slowly as the sun hit his frame. Rubbing his face slightly, the younger male put his hair up, finding it a bother down. After spotting the other, the noble sighed, looking up at the sky. It wasn't just some horrible dream. Getting up slowly, Mao picked up his things, and moved away from Wei, sitting on the floor a few paces behind the horse, stubbornly waiting.

Y: A familiar voice appeared over the boy, " Do your legs still hurt?" Wei asked evenly, his tone for once not condescending. He held out a tin cup filled with the heated water. It was tea.

J: Mao blinked at the gesture, gently taking the cup from the other, smelling it before tasting it. "I'd be a liar if I told you no. I don't see how the condition of my legs are of any importance to you and your business. I believe, if you're planning on walking me all the way there, you might want to speed up a bit, that way you can kill me when I fall off some pass into a ravine once I reach my breaking point." He grumbled, drinking the tea before gently giving the cup back.

Y: "Well it's a good thing you're not a liar then." Wei responded, shaking the cup out and tucking it back into a saddle bag. He untethered the horse and brought it over. " Get on. Unless you'd rather keep your date with that ravine." The pirate waited calmly for the boy to mount, not looking at Mao.

J: Mao seemed even more flustered, watching the other as if he were mad. Approaching the large animal, the youth slowly climbed up, cringing as he sat. His form trembling for a moment, before the younger man glanced back at the other, his cheeks slightly flushed. "What kind of person are you? I don't understand." He grumbled lowly, casting his eyes down, then sat quietly.

Y: The pirate held the horse's reins, leading the sturdy animal along for the day. He didn't look at the boy atop his horse, simply brushing off the question, telling the noble not to read too much into it. " If you fall marching you'll really slow us down." Wei Xian had justified it as, moving on. They came through smaller towns along the coast between Yuyang and GuangYang, stopping once to find food. The pirate had packed his bags with some edibles, but nothing beat a hot meal or something with meat- which was awfully hard to carry with you.

J: The noble looked and felt scruffy, as it could be described. His white garb and brown slacks already covered in earth and grass stains. Mao Yu looking unhappy, as if he'd been sold into bondage. Why would his father do such a thing? Was he not the perfect son, who did everything a father could wish? He supposed not. When they had stopped to eat, the youth found himself staring at his reflection in a bowl of soup. The image soon distorted by droplets of salt. The man's hands balling into fists. He quietly paid for his own meal, not bothering to eat it, leaving the elder's side to wait by the horse.

Y: Wei Xian finished his meal, watching the other leave the counter, his face red. Was Mao crying? The pirate sighed and swallowed his last gulp of soup before getting up himself. Certainly he couldn't be _that_ bad. This wasn't a death sentence. He wasn't chaining the noble up against his will or sleeping with the boy. The ringed eyes decided Mao was just overreacting and said nothing about it. Wei took the other's things and packed them up on the horse, getting on himself. A little walking would do the noble some good.


End file.
